My Apologies, Ma'am
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: Jasper makes a big mistake, can Alice forgive him? cute Jalice oneshot:) reviews are friendly, like alice cullen. if you don't review then you're a peasant like Jane.


It was only after he'd sunk his teeth into their necks, he realised what he was. A monster. Jasper Hale was a terrible, disgusting, repulsive _monster_.

He dropped their bodies onto the wet grass and reflected on what he'd done. This had been the first time he'd slipped up in years, he genuinely thought he could manage it. Jasper knew he'd forever stay the weakest in the family, not even new-born Bella slipped up. What would Alice think?

Oh, _Alice. _Would she forgive him? Would she find the light in him as she'd done all those other times?

Jasper sighed, and decided it was time to go home. He'd try hiding the day's events from everyone, so no one would be angry at him slipping up. He got to his feet and ran at lightning speed in the direction of Forks.

He was definitely _not_ expecting what was waiting for him.

\/

"Jasper Hale! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Alice shouted at him. He hadn't even got the whole way home when he was met by his wife.

"I'm sorry." Jasper hung his head in despair.

"No, Jasper. You don't realise! Them people… they were my family. I've been watching their life for the past few years, seeing how they're getting on and if they're okay… Jasper you've killed my only connection to my human life!" Alice yelled. If vampires could cry, she'd be hysterical. Everyone knew Alice's human life was a touchy subject, and no one knew that better than Jasper. He felt awful. Totally dreadful.

"Alice, I didn't…"Jasper started, but he couldn't continue. He was appalled at himself for slipping up, and it wasn't just anyone. It was Alice's family. Alice – his life force, his rock. The only thing that connected him to sanity.

"Save it, you've screwed up everything. I'm done. _We're done._" Alice told him, angrily. She ran west, the complete opposite direction of The Cullen's family home.

Jasper sat there for what seemed like forever, re-living what happened. Her words haunted him, like that one nightmare you'd had when you were a child. He couldn't believe his stupidity.

That's when Bella and Emmett found him, during their hunting trip.

"Jasper? You okay? Where's Alice?" Emmett asked, as Bella looked around for her sister-in-law.

"Alice is gone. It's my entire fault."

\/

Alice felt terrible.

She knew the effect of what she'd done, she'd seen it. Jasper continued to appear in her visions, the life seemed to have been sucked out of him. She was to blame. She wanted to run home to Forks and jump into Jasper's arms, once again forgiving him for slipping.

But she just _couldn't. _

She tried with all her might to forgive him, but she had to face it – she was really angry at Jasper.

All these years she'd spent trying to find out about her history as a human, and when she finally got her link, it had been destroyed. Destroyed by her own husband.

Would you believe she still loved him? For the love of the Volturi, he was her world. However Alice Cullen is not a quitter and she wasn't giving up anytime soon.

Alice clenched her tiny fists so tight, her wedding ring almost bent. She slipped it off her thin finger, and threw it across the snow. She stared at the diamonds, which sparkled in the sun to match her glistening skin. Then all the tightened muscles in her system relaxed.

"Oh Jasper. I'm so sorry." Alice whispered to herself as she danced across the white path, to pick up the silver ring. She put it back on her finger, careful enough to not break it.

She knew what she had to do.

\/

"Jasper, she'll come back." Esme promised, but Jasper wasn't as enthusiastic.

"Nope. She hates me, it's like I can feel her hatred from here." He whispered.

"Uncle Jazzy, Aunt Alice loves you and she'll be back very soon!" Renesmee said, clapping her hands. Jasper smiled half-heartedly at his niece.

"I doubt that Nessie, but thank you for trying." He said.

After a while, Jasper couldn't stand all the sad emotions, so he went upstairs to his room_. It still smells of her, _he thought. He picked up a photo album, from the times he and Alice travelled alone, in search for the Cullen's. Jasper flicked through each one, getting more and more depressed.

He couldn't take it any longer, he had to get her back.

If it was the last thing he done.

\/

Being truthful, Alice had no idea where she was going. She'd wandered around for what felt like a very long time. All she wanted was to go home; to be happy again. Easier said than done. Alice stamped her foot and cursed out loud.

"Stupid Alice. Stupid, over sensitive Alice!" She growled. It was all because of her that she was lost in the middle of nowhere, without anyone to comfort her.

She continued down the long path as the buildings disappeared behind her. After a while, Alice looked up, feeling confused. She cocked her head to the right and raised her eyebrow. _I know this place, _she thought. She twisted gracefully on her heel, to look at her surroundings.

Alice knew where she was, and she felt as though she'd been buried under a pile of guilt. She started running in the direction she knew she had to go.

She only slowed down when a small building caught her eye.

\/

Alice played with the band on her ring nervously. She kept taking deep breaths, even though she never needed it. She twirled around on her stool a few times, until a vision hit her.

_Less than a minute._

After the vision had sunk in, a little bell rung, signalling someone had come in. Smiling, she hopped off her stool and walked over to the tall man.

"You've kept me waiting long enough," Alice giggled. The man smiled down at her, his blonde hair falling in his eyes. Oh, how she missed him.

"My apologies ma'am." Jasper said to her, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I promise to never leave again," Alice said.

They stared into each other's eyes, filled with love and hope.

Jasper leaned down and pressed his lips to Alice's.

"Let's go, our family have missed you," Jasper said, as he took her hand and they left the place where they'd first fell in love.

\/

**No idea where this came from, but I hope you enjoyed it! I love Jasper and Alice :D it's just a one-shot, but please review x**


End file.
